


Full House

by Silvaxus



Series: The Devil, his Hunter and a Pagan [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Card Games, Collars, Consensual, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Wing Bondage, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Sam cheated in a game of cards to win against Gabriel because...winning against the archangel promised so much pleasure for both of them and the devil was always up for helping his vessel.





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I just noticed that I posted the last prompt fic like 3 weeks ago...ups? I'm 3 prompts behind anyway, have 2 more of those still in my dropbox and I have been posting shit like crazy the last weeks...don't think you are mad with me ;-)
> 
> This one is part of a my prompt series AND my sabrifer series. You don't have to read the whole sabrifer for this one but a few details are going to make more sense if you do.
> 
> It's basically porn, porn, porn...and porn.
> 
> Credits: to my Beta CrowNoYami :)
> 
> Happy Weekend!

 

Sam kept his face completely blank when he put down his cards; a full house. Gabriel was screwed and Sam knew it. Gabriel looked from Sam’s cards to his own and Sam licked his lips when he saw the archangels’ throat moved when he placed his own cards on the table. “You win Sam,” Gabriel said without any emotion in his face while he stared at Sam’s cards and tried to comprehend that he had just lost. “I suppose so,” Sam answered and placed his hands on the table while his eyes never left Gabriel’s face. “You want your reward now, I guess?” Gabriel looked at Sam from under his lashes and while Sam couldn’t read the expression on the archangels’ face, Sam was sure it was one to worry about. The wagers had been clear to everyone involved in this game but what hadn’t been clear was one little detail… the cards had been marked by Lucifer in a way Gabriel could only loose. 

 

Together, hunter and devil had tricked the Trickster and he hadn’t noticed.

 

In answer to Gabriel’s question, Sam shook his head. “Not yet. I have a few… things in mind I need to prepare before I can enjoy my reward. I will let you know when everything is prepared and set up, okay?” It was hard… so hard for Sam to keep his face expressionless but some way he managed it because Gabriel nodded and was gone with a beat of his wings. The cards scattering over the table and on the floor.

 

Sam dropped back in chair and leaned his head back when he closed his eyes. Wow, that hadn’t been easy despite his knowledge how this game would end. 

 

Ice crawled over his naked arms and Sam opened his eyes to look at Lucifer who was standing next to him. “You think he will go with it?” The archangel smiled down at Sam. “Don’t worry Sam, he will. He’s just a bit… shy about all of this, but he gave you his word and he will stick to it. No need to tell you to be careful because I know you will, but you should wait until the others leave the bunker for a day or two. Just to be safe because my brother won’t be capable to do much when you’re done with him.” Chuckling, Sam got up and enjoyed the chill rolling off the other archangel. “Don’t worry Lucifer. Dean said he found a hunt earlier this morning and he will leave tomorrow taking Cas with him. It gives me enough time to prepare everything I need. What are you going to do?” Lucifer gave Sam his best smirk and a thin ring of red appeared around the blue of his eyes. “I’m going to enjoy the show from the distance of our room. I don’t think Gabriel will be able to hold himself back for long with the things you are going to do to him.”

 

Tracing the line of Lucifer’s face with his callus fingers, Sam used his superior height to look down at Lucifer. “Be careful Lucifer or I will do things to you that will turn you into a weak and begging little angel sitting at my feet while your brother is watching.” Lucifer stepped back and bowed down in front of Sam with a formal bow before he too vanished with a beat of his wings and Sam smiled to himself before he left for their dungeon in the basement. He had things to prepare.

 

…

 

During the next day, Sam had prepared everything in the dungeon. During his preparations, Dean came in to say his goodbye but left without a word when he saw what Sam had been preparing. Castiel only stared at the construct with a silent mix of horror, fascination, arousal and hunger before he shook himself out of it to follow Dean to the garage. When everything was in order, the cooling box with snacks and drinks was stocked with everything, Sam took care of himself. 

 

A long shower to clear his body and mind. 

 

Sam hadn’t seen Gabriel since they finished their game and he hadn’t bothered calling for the archangel until now. Now, Sam stood in the middle of their dungeon, took a deep breath before he closed his eyes to send a prayer to his archangel. “I pray to the Archangel Gabriel. I seek out your presence to claim the reward you promised me.” Sam increased the strength of his prayer with his own powers to let Gabriel know that there was no way out.

 

It took Gabriel almost five minutes before he appeared in the dungeon but Sam wasn’t worried about it, and the sound of Gabriel’s hitched breath when he looked at Sam made the hunter smile at the archangel. After his shower Sam had decided against his usual jeans and plaid outfit and went with something different today. 

 

He had put on his best suit in a dark blue colour, a gift from Lucifer, crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to leave his forearms bare, with a waistcoat and tie in matching colours to the suit. His hair was bound loosely in ponytail and a few strands were already falling into Sam’s face. Gabriel’s eyes were taking in every inch of Sam’s body. The way the material fit his frame and how it stretched around his upper arms and how the waistcoat was bringing out the lines of his whole upper body while the slacks made his long legs look … good. Sam had dressed with Lucifer watching him and the older archangel had stared at him with naked hunger all over his face and Sam had put on a show just for Lucifer only to remind him that this wasn’t for him, but for Gabriel.

 

“You ready to play Gabriel?” The question was asked in a low and smooth voice as not to startle the still nervous archangel. Gabriel swallowed audible and nodded but Sam only shook his head and started to walk around the archangel. “Really Gabriel? You of all people should know the importance of consent, don’t you? Let’s try this again. Are you ready to play Gabriel?” Sam was now standing right in front of Gabriel and he noticed a faint pulse of energy radiating from Gabriel alongside the golden energy highlighting his eyes. “Yes, Sam. I’m ready,” was Gabriel’s’ the answer and Sam placed his hand right over Gabriel’s left clavicle. “Good, loose your clothes except for your jeans. No snapping them off.”  
  
Sam stepped back and watched Gabriel undress himself methodical and quickly and Sam decided to not reprimand him for the way Gabriel was dropping his clothes carelessly on the ground. Sam gave the archangel an all-over look and let his warm hand from Gabriel’s scruff covered jaw, over his throat and chest until his hand came to a stop right over Gabriel’s belt. “Take your clothes and follow me.”  
  
Turning around without pause, Sam walked over to a big table on the side of the room. Gabriel stepped up to him and put his clothes on the place Sam was showing him. Sam took a collar from the table and held it up for Gabriel to look at it. “Despite our wager yesterday… you still can call this off any time you want. The usual rules apply even to this. I’m going to put this on you. It’s not going to dampen your grace but it will help me with everything… later. You agree?” Gabriel nodded once before he gave Sam a firm ‘Yes’.  
  
Bending his head backwards, Gabriel offered Sam his throat who snapped the collar shut around the archangels’ neck before he murmured a word in Enochian. The collar, black metal with a soft leather inlay, glowed in a soft blue light before it was sealed around Gabriel’s throat. “Feel it Gabriel.” Gabriel’s hands snapped up and he let his hands wander over the metal. It still gave him enough room to breathe properly without strangling him. “Good?” Another ‘Yes’ from Gabriel followed. “Your wrists then.” Sam snapped the cuffs shut around Gabriel’s wrist and after another Enochian word, the cuffs were sealed as well.  
  
Sam lead Gabriel in the middle of the room where he had laid out thick blankets and chains were dangling up from the ceiling. Grabbing the chains, Sam pulled them through the loops of the cuffs and collar and pulled the chains until Gabriel’s hand were pulled over his head but he was still standing flat on his feet. The end of the chain was fastened around a hook on the wall and Sam stepped again in front of Gabriel.  
  
The kiss that followed, the first true contact since the two had entered the room, was slow and heated. Sam followed the thin but full line of Gabriel’s bottom lip with his tongue coaxing his archangel to open his mouth and Gabriel obliged with a sigh and when Sam dipped his tongue into the warm cave of Gabriel’s mouth the sound of rattling chains sounded through the room as Gabriel wrapped his hands around the chains. Only then did Sam pull back and smirk when Gabriel tried to follow him with a whimper only to find himself chained and unable to follow.  
  
“Now, Gabriel. I want to see them.”  
  
For a moment, Gabriel allowed the chains to carry his weight before he pulled himself back on his feet. He made a rolling move with his shoulders and a fluttering sound rang through the room when Gabriel spread two of his six wings out at Sam’s demand.  
  
Sam hissed at the beautiful display in front of him because it was nothing meant to be seen by human eyes and yet he was allowed to do so much more. Gabriel was holding his wings to their greatest width for the moment and the long primary feathers brushed against the stark walls of the room.  
  
The longest primary feathers were of such a pale gold they looked almost white in the light of the room. The next few rows of feathers had the colour of light honey, a warm and fluent colour turned into a soft bronze-golden until the small down feather right on Gabriel’s back looked like burned amber with a golden overlay which was missing with the other feathers. His feathers were a masterpiece and beyond stunning.  
  
Letting his hunter-rough hands wander over the inner face of Gabriel’s wings on this way back to the table, just a light touch, Sam noticed the faint blush on the archangels’ face. Sam grabbed another set of cuffs and chains specially made to chain up wings. Lucifer had given Sam the design and Sam had made them himself. The cuffs were placed on the bones of the wings that would resemble the forearm and upper arm on a human arm but would close around it all the way as not to damage the beautiful feathers.  
  
Sam chain up both of Gabriel’s wings before he added the loose ends of the chains to the one above Gabriel’s hand with a new word spoken in Enochian.  


Stepping back, Sam looked at the picture Gabriel presented him with.  
  
Knees slightly bent, hands wrapped around the chains on the cuffs around his wrists, wings held up by the chains, face flushed red with arousal and cock straining against his jeans, wet patch already visible against the dark material.  


“You look so good for me Gabriel. So stunning and breathtaking. I want to devour you whole just because you are mine to look at.” Gabriel whimpered at the praise and when he moved his wings the chains rattled in the otherwise silent room.  
  
Now that Gabriel was all chained up Sam started to work on Gabriel’s wings. He started at the inner face of the left wings primary. He pulled out loose feathers and straightened out bent ones only with the help of his hands. When Sam had worked his way to the small feathers close to Gabriel’s back, the archangel started to whimper as Sam brushed against the sensitive oil glands only to pull away from them when Gabriel tried to push for more contact.  
  
Starting the same procedure on the right wing, Gabriel made a frustrated noise low in his chest when Sam avoided the oil glands completely. Now that Sam was done with the inner face of Gabriel’s wings, he stepped in front of Gabriel again and pulled his face up until the archangel looked at him with golden glowing eyes. “You like this Gabriel?” Gabriel leaned deeper into the fleeting touch before he answered. “Yes, Sam… more please… I need more Sam… please Sam.” Sam’s answer was a fast kiss to Gabriel’s lips before he started to open the archangels’ jeans with fast fingers and kneeled to help him step out of the jeans.  
  
Sam looked up at Gabriel with an amused expression when he saw that the archangel was going commando and his leaking cock was now pointing right at Sam’s face. “Look at this Gabriel… all for me?” Before Gabriel could even mutter an answer, Sam closed his mouth around Gabriel’s cock without warning and wrapped his tongue around the sensitive head. Gabriel cried out above Sam and only when the archangel started to struggle to push deeper into Sam’s warm mouth did Sam place his hands on Gabriel’s hips to control the others movements.  


The chains rattled all around them when Sam closed his lips all around the sensitive head to suck hard around it and to dip the tip of his tongue into the dripping slit. When Gabriel’s cries turned into panting breaths, Sam pulled back and Gabriel cried out in protest at the loss of heat.  


Standing back up again, Sam pushed a few sweating strands of hair out of Gabriel’s face. His eyes were blown wide and there was almost no gold left in them. “You’re doing so good for me Gabriel. I’m going to give you something else in a moment and then I will do the rest of your wings. Just relax Gabriel and I will to the rest.” Gabriel nodded and let his head drop down when Sam stepped aside and walked over to the table.  
  
Looking over the variety of toys he could choose from, Sam picked a cloth he stuffed into the left pocket of his pants and he choose a medium sized vibrating plug he knew Gabriel liked.  
  
Walking around the chained archangel, Sam stopped right behind Gabriel and looked down at Gabriel’s back where his wings grew from. Placing the toy down for the moment, Sam buried his fingers deep into Gabriel’s feathers without warning and dug his strong fingers right into the hidden oil glands… and Gabriel screamed.  
  
The muscles in the archangels’ arms were straining under the force he used to hold himself up with the help of the chains and Sam was glad the he was already so powered up that even the true voice of an archangel couldn’t hurt him anymore. Gabriel’s voice rang through the room and sent sharp thrills all over Sam’s body which only enhanced Sam’s arousal.  
  
The smell of wildflowers and fresh water flooded the room and the honey coloured oil started to run over Gabriel’s feathers and Sam’s hands. Working the oil into the feathers around the area where they spread from the soft skin of Gabriel’s back, Sam worked his way down until his oily hands rested on the warm flesh of Gabriel’s ass. “Spread your legs for me Gabriel,” ordered Sam in a whisper and Gabriel followed it immediately.  
  
Not wanting to let Gabriel wait any longer, Sam let one of his hands wander down the cleft of Gabriel’s ass until his index fingers reached the puckered hole of Gabriel’s entrance. Sam let his finger rest there for a moment and only when his archangel started to push back with subtle shifts of his muscles did Sam push his finger all the way in without meeting any kind of resistance.  
  
For a few minutes, Sam was satisfied to fuck Gabriel with one finger but when Gabriel started to whimper Sam added a second finger without a warning and the whimper broke off with a choked off moan.  
  
Sam worked Gabriel open until a third finger fit without a problem and when Sam pulled his fingers free, Gabriel groaned in protest. “Don’t worry. You’re going to be filled again in a moment.” Using the remaining oil on his fingers, Sam lubed the toy up and pressed it slowly into Gabriel’s fluttering hole until it sat secure and Gabriel was holding it in place himself.  


Cleaning his hands with the cloth, Sam walked back to the table to grab the remote and he switched on the lowest setting immediately. The sigh Sam heard from Gabriel sounded almost relieved and so Sam started to work on the outer face of Gabriel’s wings from back to tip. Every few minutes, Sam upped the setting of the toy and Gabriel’s sounds of pleasure went right to Sam’s own hard cock.  


When Sam was done with one wing, Sam stepped up to Gabriel and pressed his hard cock against Gabriel backside. “Can you feel this Gabriel? All for you, when I’m done with your wing. Not much left of your wing but still a few settings left of the toy. You think you can manage it?” Gabriel lifted his head up to look at Sam over his shoulder. “I… Yes… but… please Sam… I need to cum before I can.”  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel. “I let you cum now and it won’t be easy and I will make sure you’re up for a second round on my cock, or you wait until I’m done with your wing and when I fuck you… but should you not cum on my cock I will punish you. I’m up for all of these but you can decide now.” Gabriel was looking at Sam with glossy eyes and pink lips before he lowered his head back to the front. “Please make me cum now Sam,” Gabriel said in a breathless voice and Sam nodded even with Gabriel unable to see it. “Okay Gabriel,” the hunter said in a gentle voice and switched the remote from his right to his left hand. Sam’s right hand wandered over the soft flash of Gabriel’s ass and Sam licked his lips when the thoughts hit him that he would later part this milky flesh with his own body to bury himself in Gabriel’s loose hole. His palm was big enough to cover most of Gabriel’s flesh which Sam gave a short squeeze before he pulled his hand back.  
  
Sam let his hand come down on Gabriel’s flesh in a hard slap and Gabriel’s hiss turned into a howl when Sam first hammered the setting of the plug to maximum only to hold onto the remote with his teeth so he could bury his left hand between Gabriel’s feathers, when his right hand came down hard again Gabriel’s flesh.  
  
The outlines of Sam’s hand appeared as red marks on Gabriel’s skin while grace pulsed through the room in waves and the runes on the waves started to glow whenever they were hit by a wave of grace.  
  
It took not even ten hits and Gabriel came with a hoarse scream, and while Sam pulled his hand back he let the toy work his angel for a moment longer until Gabriel started to writhe in his chains. Only then did Sam lower the setting of the toy to help Gabriel through the last aftershocks of his orgasm before he turned it off completely without pulling it out.  


“Gabriel? Still with me?” Sam asked with a careful touch to the archangels’ neck. Gabriel looked up at Sam with tears marking his face. “Yes, Sam… **Well fuck…  I was not ready for that.** Not sure how you will manage to get another one out of me… or how I will survive it, but I’m still with you.” Smiling, Sam stepped closer and pressed kiss to Gabriel neck and started to work on Gabriel’s wing with slow and careful movements.  
  
Where Sam tried to arouse Gabriel to the maximum when he groomed his wings earlier, Sam now used his touch to the archangels’ wings to ground him and to help him come back down. Gabriel’s body shivered together with his wings now and then, but when his feathers stayed soft and warm under Sam’s fingers, the hunter kept going.  
  
Sam took more time to work on the last part of Gabriel’s wing until Gabriel’s breath had turned into something deep and even. Grace was still rolling off Gabriel’s pliant form in waves and filled the room with a soft water like music.  
  
When Sam stepped again in front of Gabriel, the archangel looked up at Sam and his golden eyes were almost dazed but Gabriel smiled at Sam. “Hiya Sammy…” Gabriel sounded almost drunk. “You ready for the rest of our evening Gabriel?” Nodding, the expression never left Gabriel’s face. “Yes, Sammy.”  
  
Opening his own pants, Sam shoved his slacks down to push his aching hard cock finally free from the prison of his underwear to give himself a few strokes of his hand. “Hop up then,” Sam said and tapped against his hip.  
  
Gabriel’s body went all taunt lines when he hopped up and Sam caught him with the hands under the archangels’ ass. With a flick of his fingers, Sam pulled the toy out of Gabriel’s body, hoisted Gabriel up by his hips and took a long step back. Like this Gabriel was stretched out in Sam’s grasp and the hunter was able to push into Gabriel’s stretched hole with one powerful thrust that made the chains clatter and Gabriel moan.  
  
Sam had to pause for a moment when Gabriel’s body closed around him like a vice before he started to thrust deep into the warm body around his cock and in his hands. Gabriel was open and loose and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist only to cry out when the angle changed and Sam started to push right into Gabriel’s prostate like this.  


Grinning like a shark, Sam put more force into his thrusts and Gabriel pushed back against him when his back bowed in a beautiful arc and his wings fanned out with every cry and moan from Gabriel. The grip Gabriel had on Sam with his legs turned hard and Sam could only grind against him.  
  
The sound of their combined breathing, the rattle of the chains on Gabriel, the rustle of feathers and cried out moans bound together with the waves of grace rolling off Gabriel. All of these sounds turned into music that went down to their core and made even their blood dance in pleasure and when Sam let his wash through him it was almost like a surprise, unexpected and intense. Gabriel didn’t cry out when his second orgasm hit him and painted his chest white. Gabriel’s orgasm was silent but not less powerful when his grace clamped down around Sam with a hard grip and flooded the room like a storm.  
  
Breathing hard, Sam pulled out of Gabriel’s body and lowered the archangel down and went to work to free him from the chains after Sam pulled himself back into his pants. The chains around the wings were the first ones to go and the moment the last cuff was taken off, the wings vanished to their usual plane of existence. The chains around the cuffs and the collar followed and Sam pulled Gabriel against his chest before he lowered the two of them to the ground.  
  
“You did so good Gabriel. So beautiful and stunning. All mine to cherish and pleasure Gabriel.” Sam whispered more words into Gabriel’s sweaty but still soft hair until the archangel started to complain that he was all sticky and wanted to go to bed.  
  
Smiling, Sam allowed his own powers to wash over Gabriel. After Gabriel was cleaned, he lifted the archangel up in his arms and carried him back to their room deep in the bunker.  


Lucifer was already waiting for them. His eyes red burning orbs in the darkness of their room but Sam didn’t need any kind of light to place Gabriel in the middle of their nest. He stripped himself out of his ruined clothes and pulled Gabriel against his own naked body.  
  
Together, they fell asleep with the feeling of cool feathers covering them like a blanket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
